lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Pervertible
Pervertible (frequently misspelt "pervertable") is a term originally coined by David Stein to describe ordinary non-sexual objects, especially everyday household objects, that can be used sexually, particularly in BDSM play such as spanking. Some objects become so commonly 'perverted' that manufacturers produce and market models designed for this 'luxury' market. As their products are often modified (safer, sexier, easier to handle, more painful, etc.) the objects cease to be true pervertibles. Rationale in BDSM As humiliation is often part of BDSM, the choice of the object may be intentionally humiliating in itself, as the victim is thus associated with a very young child (e.g. diapers), with a lowlife, or with a non-person, such as an animal (e.g. a fly swatter) or even filth (e.g. a toilet brush). The same subjective effect can also be obtained by 'perverting' the submissive's body as an object, e.g. as furniture to sit or rest the dominant's feet or rear on, storing objects in his/her underwear or orifices (mainly oral and anal) or even parking a bike between his/her buttocks. Such methods are not uncommon in hazing either. Common Pervertibles Spanking implements Not counting instruments normally designed for utilitarian hits, such as fly whisks, some of which originally were used for discipline (e.g. swagger stick) nor objects called club, stick, rod, whip etcetera; these include : * bamboo skewers * belts * books * newspaper, magazine etc. (rolled up) * brooms (as stick or also as a birch if made of branches) * brushes, especially bath brush, hairbrush and curry comb; both sides may be used if the hairs or spikes are firm to hard * carpet beater or rug duster * clothes pegs * flails * pointing stick, ruler & yardstick * table tennis paddles, cricket bat and various sports rackets * hockey sticks * oars * pokers * ropes, cords and cables (for whipping; also for tying) * shaving strap * shoes, boots, golf shoes and other cleats and footware (the plimsoll is a classic) * spoon, spatula, whisk, ladle and other cooking utensils such as the cutting board * Sweat Scrapers * towels (especially wet, to increase the weight) * Plant materials such as nettles or certain vines Almost any object can be used, baring those too frail or cumbersome. Often the choice is guided by convenience (e.g. availability) or fitting into role play, such as objects associated with various professions or fetishism. Other teasing and pain infliction * candles (see wax play) * plastic wrap * ice cubes * knives * bandannas as blindfolds or gags * snakebite kits (provide suction) * mentholated rubs * feathers or feather dusters (for tickling; the second also as stick) * gloves and oven mitts * lighters, matches, etc. * medical equipment * nails, pins and needles * banjo picks * Ball lock * rasps * various tools * edibles, such as whipped cream, peppers, fruits and vegetables, etc. * cooking oils and shortenings (for massaging) * vibrating devices, even as remote as a washing machine * especially large, solid objects are also used passively: **to tie the victim onto, e.g. a vaulting horse or vault buck, a sawhorse etc. as an improvised punishment horse, a barrel etc. to be bent over ** for the victim to lie upon, as chair, table, bed, etc. * rubber bands and other constructive items References and external links *Ecstagony- Dictionary of flogging instruments Category:BDSM